una vieja amiga de vegeta
by Valentina504
Summary: bulma se vuelve fanática de una cantante de moda y obliga a vegeta a acompañarla a un concierto pero esta cantante se le hace muy conocida a vegeta y empiezan a verse en secreto pero como va a reaccionar bulma cuando se entere con quien se estaba viendo vegeta
1. la invitación

EL CONCIERTO

NO SOY DUEÑA DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SINO AKIRA TORIYAMA

_Era un día como cualquier otro el la corporación capsule. Vegeta estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad como siempre y bulma estaba adentro escuchando los discos de la nueva cantante de moda mientras hacia sus inventos. Se volvió fanática rápidamente después de escuchar una cuantas canciones de la cantante su nombre era Alwaes Shin(su nombre completo era Alwaes Shin Vechita pero nunca nombraba su apellido a nadie). A Vegeta le parecía algo estúpido el fanatismo que le agarro a Bulma.

Ese mismo día cuando Vegeta fue a buscar algo de comer en la cocina. Bulma estaba escuchando sus discos mientras cocinaba,lo cual molesto a Vegeta. Como tenia buen olor lo que Bulma cocinaba decidió quedarse. Inconscientemente Vegeta comenzó a escuchar la música y empezó a recordar a una vieja amiga que tenia en su planeta. Esa voz que tenia la cantante provocaba hermosos recuerdos de el y su amiga lo cual era raro porque se había olvidado de ella hace tiempo. En un momento se quedo tildado con esos recuerdos y Bulma le comenzó a hablar.

Bulma: oye Vegeta sabes que la cantante que escucho va a venir a la capital a dar un concierto mañana en la noche.

Vegeta salio de sus trance para escuchar lo que le dijo Bulma aunque tampoco le intereso mucho lo que dijo

Vegeta: y eso de que me incumbe,no me interesan los conciertos (dijo sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir) y cuando va estar la comida tengo hambre(dijo tratando de cambiar de tema)

Bulma: pues quiero que me acompañes o no cocinare para ti además mi madre cuidara Trunks (dijo con su mirada desafiante y manos en la cintura).

Vegeta: a mi no me interesa ir esos estúpidos conciertos

Bulma: pues si no me acompañas tendré que ir con Yamcha y no me dejare tocar por 2 meses

Vegeta algo sonrojado accedió a ir al concierto con Bulma. Luego ella lo abrazo y le dio un apasionado beso. Vegeta aun sonrojado comió y volvió a su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad. Pero no se pudo concentrar en toda la tarde debido a que no se quitaba de la cabeza la voz de la chica. Y los recuerdos eran cada ves más. Asta que llego a un punto en el cual pensó "sera Shin" pero enseguida negó el pensamiento y se pudo concentrar en su entrenamiento. Pero estuvo pasando sus recuerdos toda la noche

_Hola espero que les haya gusta y dejen sus comentarios si quieren :)


	2. antes del concierto

LA NOCHE DEL CONCIERTO

NO SOY DUEÑA DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SINO AKIRA TORIYAMA

Eran las 4 a.m cuando Vegeta despertó para poder entrenar en la cámara de gravedad. Debido a que tenia que llevar a Bulma al embargo Bulma despertó a las  
9 a.m debido a que se había tomado el día libre para poder estar con Trunks y tener tiempo para arreglarse para ir al concierto.

La tarde fue común con todos metidos en sus actividades (exceptuando a Bulma) el señor Brief trabajo en su laboratorio,Vegeta entreno en la cámara de gravedad,y Bulma cuido a Trunks. Toda la tarde fue tranquila hasta que Bulma se empezó a preparar para ir al concierto y aun más emocionada porque conocería a la cantante porque,aparate de estar en primera fila tenia pases VIP,algo que no le había dicho a Vegeta.

Preparo la ropa que se iba a poner ella y la de a que se paso todo el día en la cámara de gravedad para recuperar el tiempo que iba a perder llevando a Bulma al concierto.

Bulma(BL):Vegeta ven a vestirte ya prepare tu ropa para el concierto(dijo por la pantalla que había en la cámara de gravedad)

Vegeta(VG):Esta bien mujer pero no me molestes(dijo de muy mala gana)

Cuando entro a su cuarto Bulma se estaba maquillando y para no escucharla regañando por estar en la cámara de gravedad todo el día,tomo la ropa que Bulma le dejo y se entro a bañar. Cuando se puso la ropa que Bulma le había preparado pensó "que extraño que Bulma me aya elegido esta ropa" llevaba un campera de cuero negra sin remera pantalones de jeans azul marino y unas zapatillas con cordones negras"

(cuando sale del baño)

VG: aun no as terminado de maquillarte(tardo 5 minutos en bañarse y arreglarse)

BL: tengo que verme perfecta para conocer a mi cantante te bañaste muy rápido

VG: espera a que te refieres con conocer a la a la cantante,me dijiste que solo íbamos a escucharla¿no?

BL: em(se sonroja) como crees que voy a el concierto de mi cantante favorita sin conocerla luego del concierto.

VG: jump yo no voy a conocer a esa otra chica probablemente caprichosa como tu.

BL: como que no me acompañaras a conocerla

VG: pues no quiero(dijo como si estuviera dando fin a la discusión).

BL: pues entonce de paso podre conocer los ademas integrantes de la banda como el baterista o el bajista. Claro pero seguro que alguno se enamorara de mi si voy sola pero no hay problema.(dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)

VG: "maldita sea eso es algo muy probable me gano" (uso""cuando dicen algo mentalmente)

VG: está bien te acompañare a conocer a la estúpida cantante. Apropósito como se llama.

BL: e dicho un millón de veces que se llama Alwaes.

La cabeza de vegeta trajo otra vez los recuerdos de el y su amiga pues ese era el nombre. Se quedo mirando por una ventana para que Bulma no se diera cuenta de su estado de shok.

Luego de la discusión Bulma se termino de arreglar y ambos partieron al concierto

_espero que les alla gustado :)


	3. recuerdos de 2 amigos

RECUERDOS DE 2 AMIGOS 

Vegeta y Bulma partieron al concierto y Vegeta seguía con su estado de shock recordando tantas cosas de el y su eso se duerme y empieza a soñar.

FLASH BACK

(EL SUENO DE VEGETA)

Vegeta tenia 3 años y su amiga igual aunque era ella una semana menor

Vegeta (todavía no trabajaba en la nave de Freezer)estaba con su madre jugando cuando llego su madre de Vegeta (se llamaba alwais -AL-) era amiga de la madre de Alwaes,desde de la lo tanto Vegeta y Alwaes se conocían desde que eran unos recién nacidos y siempre se llevaron bien.

Cuando Vegeta y Alwaes cumplieron 3 fueron a una especie de jardín para niños inteligentes(prodigios,astutos o algo así).Los 2 estaban tan contentos de conocer a otros niños de sus lo que no sabían era que ellos iban a ser los más temidos y nadie se les iba a acercar.

sus madres: están contentos por empezar el jardín.

los 2 responden:¡SI!(dijeron los 2 sonriendo)

Y partieron al jardín.

sus madres: bueno ustedes e tienen que quedar aquí hasta que los vengamos a buscar entendido.

Los niños asienten con la cabeza y entren al jardín.

la maestra:Hola niños yo soy su maestra y me llamo Lil y yo les enseñare algunas cosas junto con sus otros profesores.Y quiero que todos se presenten aquí adelante yo los llamo por lista.

Así fue llamando asta que llego a Vegeta y Alwaes que tenían apellidos parecidos. Primero Vegeta

VG: hola me llamo Vegeta Saiyajin,soy el príncipe y mi mejor amiga es Alwaes.

Todos se asustaron al escuchar que era el prí sabían que podría llegar a matarlos si lo hacían enojar o algo así.Luego fue el turno de Alwaes(AW).

AW: hola soy Alwaes Saiyan, soy la hija de un miembro del parlamento y mi mejor amigo es Vegeta.(y se fue contenta en su lugar al lado de Vegeta quien la escuchaba con mucha atención)

En eso todos los niños se les quedan mirando con cara de miedo a ellos nos les gustaba que los miren con miedo debido a su famosas familias de ellos no eran completa mente malos en de que todos se presentaron toco el timbre de recreo y,VG y AW querían jugar con sus nuevos compañ cuando se acercaron a los demás niños que estaban jugando a la mancha.

VG y AW: podemos jugar

Jocak(uno de sus compañeros): e...e.e.e.. están seguros sus majestades ni creo que sea buena idea

AW: yo no soy de la realeza Vegeta si (#¨#)

VG: y porque no seria buena idea? (o.0)

Jocak: pues...pues... es que ustedes son muy fuertes, mucho mas que nosotros y a decir verdad no queremos que nos pase nada.

En eso los niños salen corriendo y se sientan abajo de un árbol. Vegeta no entendía a que se referían con "no queremos que nos pase nada" pero Alwaes entendía perfectamente. Que ellos les tenían miedo así que se fueron a un legar bastante alejado de los demás y se pusieron a jugar a las escondidas.

AW: vegeta tu cuenta asta 20 mientras yo me escondo.

VG: esta bien pero escóndete bien si.

AW: ok pero no espíes(y sale corriendo a esconderse)

VG: 1...2...3...4...5...

AW: Donde me escondo(en eso escucha a un niño murar pero no escuchaba bien lo que decía así que decidió y a ver quien eso ve a unos de sus compañeros,pero no se acordaba su nombre) quien eres y como te llamas

VG: 19...20... aya voy. ¿porque no te escondite? y quien es el.(cuando la vio con otro niño se puso un poco celoso)

?:yo...yo... soy Sireco(SR) y soy un prodigio en tecnología.

AW: porque estas tan alejado de todos?

VG: hump(fue lo único izo al ver que su amiga le prestaba más atención a otro niño pues era bastante celoso)

SR: no soy muy sociable y los demás niños me ignoran como si yo no les hablara entonces vine aquí y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

VG: creo que nos tienen nada más vinimos aquí asienten hacer amigo pero todos se alejan de nosotros pero ¿tu porque no nos temes?

SR: no no siento miedo.

AW: quieres jugar?(dijo dándole la mano para levantarlo)

Esto izo que Sireco se sonrojara al tomar su cambio Vegeta estaba completamente celoso que su amiga de toda la vida estuviera ayudando a alguien que no sea que Alwaes estaba contenta de haber hecho otro amigo pero se dio cuenta que se estaba o mas bien estaba celoso.

AW: muy bien Vegeta cuenta otra vez mientra nosotros o escondemos

VG: que tal si mejor cuenta Sireco y tu y yo nos escondemos.

AW/SR: esta bien :)

Vegeta y Alwaes se escondieron y siguieron jugando y así siguieron todo el día asta que los fueron a buscar.

Cuando llegaron al palacio.

AL: como te fue hoy mi príncipe.

VG:...(después de un silencio bastante largo contesto) bien.(con una sonrisa falsa pues seguía pensando en como su amiga le presto más atención a otro niño)

la reina se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y no lo quería decir entonces lo dejo así le dijo otra pregunta.

AL: hiciste nuevos amigos?

VG: bueno algo así la mayoría me tenia miedo por ser el prí AW si izo un amigo que se llama Sargo.

AL: a que bien,pero tu siempre estas con ellas que extraño que tu no te hiciste su amigo también.

VG: es que yo lo ignore como los demás.Y AW le prestaba más atención a ese niño que ami

AL: osea que estas celoso.

VG: ¡NO! eso es imposible.(dicho esto se fue al jardín del palacio se sentó bajo un árbol y se puso a llorar debido a que hay nadie lo vería o escucharía)

En eso llega AW y se dio cuenta cuando Vegeta salio corriendo y su madre de tras de el.

AW: su majestad deje que se valla yo se a donde va

AL: estas segura no sera mejor que valla

AW: no estoy segura que podre hablar con el.

AL:esta bien.

Cuando llego con Vegeta el estaba llorando ella en realidad no sabia que le tenia un regalo con el cual estaba segura que lo pondría feliz.

AW: hola vegeta ¿porque lloras?

VG: ve..vete con tu nuevo amigo Sireco

AW: hump¿no me digas que estas celoso porque me lleve bien con Sireco?

VG: yo celoso,es ab..ab..surdo

AW: bueno pero te quiero decir que el nunca te remplazarí y yo somos amigos desde que nacimos,nadie te remplazara nunca en mi corazón.(dijo algo sonrojada)

VG: en verdad (se limpio la cara y le sonrío)

AW: de verdad y como ya es casi 3 años desde que somos amigo te traje esto.

Era un par de collares que se encastraban al juntarlos y cuando estaban juntas las 2 piezas se veía un holograma de ellos tenia forma de estrella y el otro de luna y con sus nombres grabados al reverso.

VG: me encanta Alwaes te quiero mucho!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Bulma despierta a Vegeta cuando ya están en el estadio en el cual iba a tocar la cantante.

* * *

siguiente capitulo:el encuentro de 2 amigos

asta la proccima dejen sus comentarios :)


	4. el encuentro de 2 amigos

capitulo 4:el encuentro de 2 amigos

Vegeta despierta enojado como de ahora tenia motivo,no quería ir,le gustaba mucho el recuerdo que había tenido,y no le gustaba que lo el estadio repleto de gente y como a el "le encantan las personas" era de esperarse su reacció debía admitir que estaba impresionado con toda la gente había ido a ver a la cantante.

Bulma en cambio estaba super contenta y también impresionada con toda la gente que había ido ver la cantante.

BL: guau cuanta gente a venido a ve a Shin( miraba por la ventana del lado de Vegeta)

VG: no entiendo porque tanto escándalo por una simple chica que canta.(dijo con su cara de pocos amigos)

BL: vamos Vegeta cambia esa cara igualmente en la parte en que nosotros estamos,solo hay 5 lugares y los otros 3 hay unas chicas de mi trabajo

VG: como!(abrió completamente los ojos)aparte de aguantarte a ti,tengo que aguantar a tus amigas.

BL: vamos Vegeta no es tan malo y ademas si quieres estar en otro lugar como quieras. Pero en donde hay mas gente.

Vegeta la miro resignado a que no solo la tendría que soportar a ella,sino a otras 3 que eran como Bulma (vegeta ya sabia cuales de sus amigas iban a estar pues había visto a unas amigas de Bulma desde el auto).Salieron del auto y Bulma lo guardo en una capsula,se aferro al brazo de Vegeta y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

Cuando entraron fueron a sus respectivos lugares y se sentaron.30 minutos después cuando ya entro toda la gente dieron el inicio al estadio era gigante y con un techo que se abrí techo estaba cerrado puesto que ponían proyecciones para dar mas efecto y se lo abría al final del concierto.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro,hasta que una pantalla se encendió y de apoco aparecía el logo de la cantante. Vegeta quedo en estado de shok y con una pequeña expresión de nostalgia,al ver que el logo de la cantante,era el escudo y bandera de su planeta(era el fondo blanco con con el escudo negro).Entonces recordó otra ves a su amiga, volteo para ver si Bulma se dio cuanta de la expresión que tuvo al ver el logo. Para su suerte estaba igual que sus amigas mirando fijamente la pantalla, para no perderse de nada.

De a poco van pareciendo unas luces azules hacia el centro del escenario donde estaban los músicos pero no la miraba con atención ya que no tenia de otra(se iba dormir pero sabia que si cantaban no iba a poder)y le llamaba un poco la atención.

De pronto siente que un ki de una persona que estaba atras del escenario se eleva. Se empieza poner a alerta de todos los movimientos de ese ki. Cuando unas proyecciones en forma del logo de la cantante empiezan a ki se empieza a mover y se pone en el lugar de las no entendía,pero cuando las proyecciones se empezaron a disipar no pudo creer lo que vio. Reconoció al instante la cara de la cantante y se la quedo mirando la gente gritaba y aplaudía,pero no era suficiente como para que Vegeta deje mirarla ella empieza a hablar.

AW: hola Japon,que alegría estar aquí cantando para tanta gente y bueno como sabrán yo siempre le dedico mi concierto a se lo quiero dedicar a un viejo amigo que no veo hace añ conocíamos desde prácticamente recién nacidos nos criamos juntos asta lo 4(1/2) o 5,por lo cual eramos prácticamente hermanos.Y fuimos separados por una persona muy malvada que destruyo nuestro hogar,mato a nuestras familias y lo obligo a trabajar para el debido a que le cambio la historia de lo que había pasado en í que le dedico este concierto para que sepa que después de tantos años yo atesoro esos recuerdos hermosos que me dio y todavía pienso en el.Y si está viendo esto estoy segura de que sabes de quien hablo te quiero y te extraño.

Vegeta sonríe levemente pero no tiene su ceño fruncido de contento y sabia que hablaba de el,cuando de repente Bulma lo abraza con algunas lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos.

BL: que triste perder a tu mejor amigo,que maten a tu familia,perder tu hogar,que mal se lo abra pasado su amigo(pone una cara de asombro cuando ve que su marido no esta con el ceño fruncido y con una leve sonrisa).

VG: no te preocupes le fue bien ahora tiene familia,un hijo,una linda esposa y ya no trabaja para el malvado que lo engaño.

BL: y tu como lo sabes?

VG: porque dijo que "si la estaba viendo" lo cual da a decir que ella sabe algo de el y lo que yo dije fue una suposición(trato de decirlo calmado para que no se diera cuenta de nada)

En eso Alwaes dice el nombre de su primer canción que era "tu puedes"(-ponganle algo como odds & ends de hatsune miku)

Bulma y Vegeta vuelven a poner la mirada en el eso Alwaes se pone a bailar y muestra una gran al acercarse los que estaban en primera fila se queda un poco congelada al ve a su viejo amigo y le salen unas lagrimas de los ojos de tanta alegría que sentí miraron fijo un momento y ella siguió con su baile sin apartar la mira de fuerte mente la banda que tenia como cinto, lo cual en realidad era una de las capas de Vegeta cuando ara un niño.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.Y LES PIDO PERDÓN POR LA FALTA DE PALABRAS U FRASES DESORDENADAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:EL RECUERDO DE LA CAPA.


	5. EL RECUERDO DE LA CAPA (parte 1)

CAPITULO 5:EL RECUERDO DE LA CAPA.(parte 1)

Alwaes estaba mirando a Vegeta disimuladamente debido a que su rostro estaba siendo mostrado en una pantalla y no quería causar una polémica por estar mirando a alguien en un momento,quedo cara a cara con Vegeta,y sintió como si el tiempo se detenía y que se movía a una velocidad con la cual nadie la veía y recordó:

-FLASH BACK-

Era de noche Alwaes y Vegeta no querían querían seguir explicándose sus nuevas técnicas de ataque cuando...

AL: Ya es hora de que AW.

VG,AW: No,queremos quedarnos despiertos

La reina no sabia que decir ese dúo dinámico era imparable cuando se lo proponía así que se le ocurrió una idea de la cual no se iba a imaginar que iba a causar mucha preocupación el día siguiente.

AL:si les cuento un rumor que hay circulando por hay ¿se van a dormir?

Los niños se miraron entre si y asintieron

AL: dice que cruzando el Valle Muerto del planeta,hay un viejo centro de entrenamiento con antiguas maquinas para entrenar y de el cual se han estado escuchando ruidos extraños provenientes de ese lugar y que por las ventanas se ve gente que desaparece frente al que sus miradas son muy frías que intimidan a cualquiera.Y asta hace poco un grupos de 6 niños entro en aquel lugar pero cuando los empezaron a buscar por esa zona se escuchaban sus gritos de agonía,luego aparecieron fuera del lugar.3 aparecieron decapitados,2 con partes de sus cuerpos amputadas y el ultimo avía sido único niño que vivió dijo:  
Cuando estábamos por salir del lugar la puerta no abría,tiramos ataque y no servia,en eso empezamos a escuchar ruidos 3 fueron arrastrados de la nada a un cuarto y se escucha una vos que dice 'vamos a entrenar'y empezamos a escucha sus gritos de piedad,puerta no abría,pero cuando de golpe cuando ya no se escuchaban mas los gritos se abrió y sus cabezas estaban en el suelo y el lugar cubierto de sangre y nos asustamos ante tal escena pues era normal que nos hayamos asustado con algo así,salimos corriendo cuando de la nada apareció un hombre con una especie de espada o algo así y atrapo a mis amigos,yo seguía corriendo cuando escuche los gritos intente ayudarlos pero mis ataques atravesaron al sujeto y le di a uno de mis amigos en el ojo,me quede paralizado mientras el hombre les cortaba sus miembros y cuando pude reaccionar salí corriendo,dela nada apareció al frente mio y dijo vamos a entrenar. Intente dar una pelea pero lo que hacia era en vano,cuando me di cuenta ya estaba desnudo y fue cuando me violo poco después perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté me estaban llevando al hospital.  
Al mes el niño murió y algunos dicen que solo son juegos que hace la mente pero otros dicen que puede ser la gente que había sido torturada hace tiempo."con esto seguro que ni salen del cuarto ni hacen ruido" buena noches

VG: esas son supersticiones mañana iré y no abra tal vez si las maquinas pero nada más.

AL: no Vegeta no te acerques a ese lugar (no quería admitir que si creía ese rumor y no quería que su hijo se involucrara) te lo prohíbo.

VG: ¡¿PARQUE?!(no quería aceptar un no de respuesta) y Alw puede dormir aquí en mi cuarto(no lo mal piensen después lo van a entender)

AL: porque no,y esta bien pero duérmanse ya. A por cierto mañana por la tarde volverá el rey. Y yo me voy dentro de unas horas

VG: esta bien.

La reina sale del cuarto.

VG: iremos a ese lugar

AW: no se veg y si lo que dicen ¿es verdad y no pasa algo?

VG: no me digas que tienes miedo y cualquier cosa si vemos algo extraño solo miramos por la ventanas

AW: está bien

Al día siguiente la reina se había ido y el rey no llegaba asta la Muerto del planeta Vegita. Del cual se decían rumores,de que si se cruzaba a todo el bosque se iban a encontrar con un viejo centro de el cual avían espíritus que te obligaban a entrenar con ellos asta la muerte.

AW: no creo que sea buena idea y ¿si se dan cuanta de que no estamos en el palacio? Recuerda que no nos dejaron ni acercarnos a este lugar cuando aprendimos a volar y veíamos el planeta.

VG: no me digas que tienes quiero ver como eran los centros de entrenamiento de antes y ademas que nos podrían hacer unos espíritus.

AW: lo mismo que dicen en los rumores

VG: bueno,bueno solo veremos por las ventanas ¿si?

AW: esta bien

Vegeta miraba por cada ventana que se encontraba y Alwaes se dedicaba a mirar también pero nada parecía llamar su atenció a Vegeta todo le llamaba la atención,asta que,de la nada la ventana en la que estaba apoyado observando se abrió,y el callo adentro del lugar. Alwaes al ver que la ventana se abrió,y se cerro dejando a su amigo adentro de aquel lugar,asustada y fue corriendo hacía la ventana que se había abierto.

AW: ¡Vegeta, Vegeta! ¿estas bien?

VG: Si,si estoy bien solo me caí. Y este lugar se ve interesante desde aquí dentro.

Se levanto, estaba pensando en recorrer el lugar pero al ver el susto que se había llevado su amiga decidió ir con cuando quiso abrir la ventana no pudo lo cual le pareció amiga intento ayudar pues pensaron que la ventana simplemente se había trabado,pero no la podían se canso de intentar y lanzo un ataque pero se fue desvaneciendo a medida que llegaba a la hay cuando se empezó a asustar.

VG: Alw viste lo que paso O_O

AW: veg no me asustes y sal de hay.-_-

VG: tira un ataque de energía desde hay

Alwaes izó lo pedido le ocurrió lo mismo que a 2 se asustaron aun má pronto Alwaes pudo ver que una silueta se formaba atrás de Vegeta pero el no se daba cuanta.

AW: Vegeta detrás de ti

Se dio vuelta y se encontró a un hombre alto,pelo casi en forma de flama como el de blanco y con ropa negra.

?: ¿Vamos a entrenar?"este niño se parece mucho al rey ¿sera su hijo? y si lo es, pagara por lo que su padre izo"

Vegeta y Alwaes se quedaron paralizados asta que el hombre se empezó a acercar a Vegeta y reaccionaron.

VG: Qui...qui...quien eres tú

Sentía mucho miedo y no sabia porque.Y empezó a recordar lo que dijo su madre y si le pasaba a el lo que le paso a esos niños.

?:soy Joka y quiero entrenar contigo.-se le acerba-

VG: A..a..aléjate-se hacía para atrás asta que se echo a correr-

Joka miro al joven príncipe correr y luego miro a la niña que izo lo mismo que su amigo pero ella iba hacía el palacio a buscar de mirarla para ir detrás de vegeta pero el niño ya se había alejado demasiado y lo iba a tener que encontrar.

JK: aish malditos mocosos,niño te encontrare y vamos a entrenar de una manera que nunca te imaginaste.

-en el palacio-

El rey estaba buscando al príncipe,pues,usualmente va a entrenar con el luego de volver de una misión.Y con la reina no se había ido,pues los sirvientes habían dicho que lo habían visto en la mañana con su amiga.

Alwaes iba corriendo por el palacio por alguien que la pueda ayudar(iba en busca de alguien de confianza o de la familia real) y vio al rey.

AW: rey vegeta,rey vegeta.

REY: Que pasa mocosa-la niña le caía bien pero no quería mostrar a lo que el le llama debilidad tratándola bien. Igualmente ella ya estaba acostumbra al comportamiento del rey-

AW: Rey vegeta el príncipe esta atrapado en centro de entrenamiento abandonado y creo que lo van a matar.

REY:¡¿QUE?!

AW: La reina nos contó una historia anoche y la quiso ir a verificar

REY:¿Y como que lo quieren matar?

AW: venga se lo cuanto en el camino.

El rey la siguió sin protesta y ella le contó lo sucedido le estaba pareciendo algo estúpido lo que le decí al estar reconociendo el lugar se empezó a asustar pues sabia a donde iban.

REY: no no lo puedo creer de aquí solo hay una forma de entrar y salir y es por el lo que pasa es que al pasar por hay es como si una parte de tus poderes se fueran.Y te cuesta un poco adaptarte

AW: Y usted ¿como lo sabe?

REY: yo también cometí el error de entrar con un amigo. Quédate aquí

AW: no,yo voy,tengo que ayudar a Vegeta.

REY:esta bien pero as caso a lo que te diga y recuerda el camino

Ella asintió y fueron al techo. Allí había un tragaluz gigante por el cual entraron.Y empezaron a buscar a Vegeta.  
-Mientras tanto Vegeta ya había recorrido el lugar mientras se escondí oculto en un cuarto de lavandería y su mejor idea para poder esconderse fue taparse con toda la ropa tirada que había su suerte había montones y motones de ropa,sabanas,camisas de fuerza,etc. Pero no sabia como iba a salir de ese lugar y mucho menos quería que ese 'sujeto' lo encuentre así que solo izo lo único que podía hacer esperar un milagro o que alguien fuera a encontrarlo para sacarlo de hay.

AW: Como sabe ¿por donde esta Vegeta?

REY:no tengo idea,pero si es como yo abra terminado en el cuarto de lavandería

De repente ven la misma silueta que vio cuando un hambre apareció atrás de Vegeta

AW: ¡rey vio eso!

REY:¿ que co...

No termino la oración cuando lo joka su ex amigo estaba hay parado con una mirada perturbadora.

JK: hola príncipe o debo decir rey

REY: Joka. ¡¿Que le hiciste mi hijo?!

JK: yo nada, aun no lo e encontrado y ¿quien es esta niña?

Alwaes no entendía asta que el rey la tomo del hombro y puso detrás de el para mantenerla segura ya que significaba mucho para su hijo.  
Joka izo un movimiento rápido llevándose a la niña. Fue tan rápido que el rey los perdió de vista.

REY: demonios maldito ahora tengo que buscarlos a los 2 mocosos

-mientras tanto con Alwaes-

AW: Ya suéltame,déjame,te digo que me sueltes.

Joka se estaba cansando de escucharla así que la empezó a desvestir pues sabia que si el rey se topaba con el y la niña estaba así el iba a poder atacarlo debido a que el la iba a buscar también.Y si estaba así el rey iba a pensar que tenían segundas intensiones con la niña.  
La niña no quería quedarse hay y que la siga desvistiendo así que se zafo como pudo y salio corriendo. Solo se había quedado con la ropa interior rota debido a que se le desgarro cuando se zafo del agarre del hombre.  
Finalmente termino en el cuarto de lavandería y sintió que no estaba solo y se asusto. Caminaba muy sigilosamente asta que...

continuara.

* * *

HOLA

wow reviví.Acá espero que les aya gustado la primera parte del si voy a poder seguir subiendo capítulos más seguido debido a que ya termine las clases y ya que no voy a una escuela normal no tengo mucho tiempo.

en fin dejen sus comentarios gracias por leer ;)


End file.
